Happy Birth Day to us!
|song= Happy Birth Day to us! |image= Happy Birth Day to us!.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=POP'N STAR |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 23 Part 2 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa Ah kirakira to kagayaku no tokubetsu na asa ga Ah atarashii SUTEEJI e mittsu no SHIRUETTO hakkiri to ittoku wa betsu ni tsuyogatteta wake janai watashi nari ni yattekite tsumori yo dakedo nee kore kara tayori ni shitemo ii ka na? yume janai (Happy Birth Day) uso janai (Happy Birth Day) kiseki wo to us yume janai　(Happy Birth Day) kitto kyou to iu hi ga Happy Birth Day to us furimuite te wo furu no yo hitoribocchi no kinou wo ni sayonara shite azayakana nichi no mukou wo asu e to tsunagatteru　Yeah yume janai (Happy Birth Day) uso janai (Happy Birth Day) kiseki wo to us yume janai　(Happy Birth Day) kitto kyou to iu hi ga Happy Birth Day (Happy Birth Day!) to us (Happy Birth Day to us) Lalalala Happy Birth Day Lalalala HAPPII BAASUDEI Lalalala Happy Birth Day to us all [ Source] |-| Kanji= Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa Ah キラキラと輝くの　特別な朝が Ah 新しいステージへ　三つのシルエット はっきりと言っとくわ 別に強がってたわけじゃない 私なりにやってきてつもりよ だけどねえ　これから 頼りにしてもいいかな？ 夢じゃない　（Happy Birth Day） 嘘じゃない （Happy Birth Day） 奇跡を to us 夢じゃない　（Happy Birth Day） きっと今日という日が Happy Birth Day to us 振り向いて手を振るのよ 一人ぼっちの昨日をにさよならして 鮮やかな日の向こうを 明日へと繋がってる　Yeah 夢じゃない　（Happy Birth Day） 嘘じゃない （Happy Birth Day） 奇跡を to us 夢じゃない　（Happy Birth Day） きっと今日という日が Happy Birth Day （Happy Birth Day！） to us （Happy Birth Day to us） Lalalala Happy Birth Day Lalalala ハッピーバースディ Lalalala Happy Birth Day to us all [ Source] |-| English= Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa Ah, it's a sparkling, shining, special morning Ah, our three sillouettes head for a new stage I'll tell you clearly It's not like I was really acting tough I have my own way of coming around However From here on, I wonder if it's still okay to rely on others? It's not a dream! (Happy Birth Day) It's not a lie! (Happy Birth Day) It's a miracle to us It's not a dream! (Happy Birth Day) Today is definitely the day Happy Birth Day to us Turning around, I wave my hand Goodbye to yesterday's loneliness Tomorrow connects us to The horizon of a bright day Yeah It's not a dream! (Happy Birth Day) It's not a lie! (Happy Birth Day) It's a miracle to us It's not a dream!　(Happy Birth Day) Today is definitely the day Happy Birth Day (Happy Birth Day!) to us (Happy Birth Day to us) Lalalala Happy Birth Day Lalalala Happy Birth Day Lalalala Happy Birth Day to us all [ Source] Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|289 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|403 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|653 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:POP'N STAR Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:Regular Song